


Four for Luck

by meanderingsoul



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Mentors, Past Violence, Pictures, Season/Series 05, Serious Injuries, Team as Family, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingsoul/pseuds/meanderingsoul
Summary: Jemma almost jumped when Daisy asked her, “Are you nervous?”She’d been miles away, well not really miles. Years. “No? No, it’s not that. I asked him to marry me after all.”





	Four for Luck

 

Elena was propped up more than she’d been so far, but it felt alright. The shock was starting to fade a bit. And she needed to see all of this.

Jemma’d already cried twice on Coulson today, only once for a lovely reason, and had finished up by quietly sobbing into Daisy’s shoulder for the last few minutes. Now they’d gotten her settled on the edge of the bed and she was letting Daisy hold a cold, wet cloth over her face to help that crying flush go down.

Elena swayed her knee against her back and tried not to think too much about why she was doing it.

“Sorry. I’m sorry, both of you. This is ridiculous. I already wrote down what I want to say. We actually have a dress. May’s getting some pins and Coulson’s going to fetch Fitz when its time, so there’s just nothing to be…”

“Hey, the bride’s allowed to be as much of a mess as she feels like,” Elena said gently. “Also, you shot your interdimensional robot double after she tried to murder me this morning, so it’s been a hell of a day already.”

Daisy startled and scowled down at her with wide eyes. Elena only grinned back.

But Simmons’ shoulders straightened from their slump. “I suppose so.”

She tugged at the cloth and let Daisy set it aside, peer into her damp face. “Are my eyes very red?”

“Nope, not too bad. It’s not like we have fancy makeup in this bunker to put on you anyways.”

“Lucky for you, hm?” Elena teased.

“Hey, I do good makeup!”

“Oh Daisy, last time I saw you in eyeshadow you had it all the way up to your orbital bones.”

Elena looked up as May darted back into the room and almost slammed the door behind her in her hurry, something the quiet woman would normally glare at anyone for doing. “I found a box of safety pins. We’re all set.”

It was nice to see Melinda happy. They’d had so little of that and she’d been in so much pain in the future Lighthouse. Elena was just hazy enough around the edges right now to not feel too much, but still be here in this moment.

This was a beautiful moment to still be here for.

 

May smiled when Daisy sniffled, scrubbed her palms across her eyes and slid off the bed to scoop up the pawn shop bag and present it to Simmons with a flourish.

“You ready for this?”

“Oh, I’d better be!” Simmons said, a smile creeping onto her face.

“Alright! Let’s see this dress!”

They all watched Simmons carefully lift the dress out of the bag and hold it up against herself.

Daisy clutched the bag against her chest and made a high pitched little sound.

“Oh, that lace is gonna look so nice Jemma,” Elena said.

May smiled wide because she just couldn’t stop and didn’t want to. She’d never pictured having a moment like this in her entire life. “Go put it on. We’ve only got a couple hours before we lose the venue.”

“ _Venue_. Oh my _God_ May,” Daisy choked on laughter and tried to sneakily scrub at her eyes again. She failed miserably.

Simmons didn’t leave to change, just turned her back and shrugged out of her shirt and jeans. They all only had the most basic underthings the Lighthouse had available in storage, plain and beige and May wished they had time to do better for her, but it wasn’t going to matter in the long run. The rest of it was.

She was still the pale girl with freckly shoulders May remembered darting around on the bus, but she could see the rough scar from Maveth on the side of her leg, the thin scars from the grenade that had destroyed Maleck’s body, the bruises on her arms from Kasius. Grubby sneakers on the metal floor.

So much had happened, had changed in just five years. May still remembered which day had made Simmons decide to leave the Playground, Fitz’s face the first time he’d shot someone and it’d been to save her ass because she’d been too slow, his voice when he first started to speak again after the coma. They’d been through so much.

Daisy started sniffling again when Simmons turned around, but no one called her on it.

Jemma was going to be so beautiful.

Simmons shrugged one of the white sleeves back onto her shoulder. “It’s, it’s a bit of a tent, isn’t it?

“No! Of course not…” Daisy protested hesitantly.

The dress was too wide and the sleeves too loose, but the length was alright. “We can fix it. Anyway, I was in blue jeans for mine.”

Daisy and Jemma paused to gape at her and May had to bite down on laughter at their faces.

“Are you going to do a better job of it next time?” Elena asked her wryly in the Spanish she knew the girls wouldn’t be able to catch and that May would. May glowered over her shoulder at the woman who only grinned wickedly.

“You’re next,” she replied in the same language.

“Oooo, you wanna put some money on that Melinda?” Elena said in English with a grin.

“Put money on what now?” Simmons asked, but Daisy interrupted that train of thought with, “Hey, there’s heels in the bag. They aren’t bad either. Can you even walk in heels?”

“Of course I can walk in heels! I’ll have you know that I…”

May let the girls bicker, because Daisy had sure picked that up from Fitzsimmons over the years, while she helped Elena sit up a little more and hold the camera phone up between her knees.

“Good idea,” she said, shifting a little to get a better angle.

“You ok with all this? We can still get you down there.”

“No, too much hassle. All these tubes and things. Honestly Melinda, I think I’ve only got another hour in me before I go back to sleep. Again,” she grumbled.

May squeezed her ankle gently before she tapped record on the phone screen.

“Simmons, find something to stand on so I don’t have to hunch over.”

You only got the chance to be young and nervous and overwrought about all this once. Melinda would gladly die to make sure they all got to have that, but she was so much happier to be here to see it.

 

Daisy was standing on a chair braiding Jemma’s hair into a bit of a crown, because she could braid other people’s hair just fine, just, not her own hair. Jemma was standing _very_ carefully up on a metal box because nobody could find an actual stool to use and May was carefully pinning the back of the dress together because it was kind of a tent. A white, lacey circus tent. Or maybe more like the wedding tent from Harry Potter.

Yoyo was holding someone’s phone camera carefully between her sheet-covered knees and she kept laughing at them all. “Seriously, have you ever seen a pleat before in your life Melinda?”

It was good to hear her laughing. Yoyo had one of those summer sunset kind of laughs, all warmth and fun and orange sherbet-y around the edges. It made Daisy feel like everything was maybe going to be ok.

“Last time I did something like this I used duct tape,” May grumbled, which only made Yoyo laugh harder.

“I’d laugh too, but the only way I know how to fix clothes is with a stapler. So.” Daisy shrugged.

Somebody knocked and Jemma squeaked, which made Daisy sway way _way_ too far up on the chair.

“It’s me,” Mack said. “We’ve got a few minutes to take some pictures if…”

May was in the process of pinning the sleeves to Jemma’s bra straps so they didn’t fall down, so not the best moment, but Yoyo was already yelling, “No no no! Don’t you dare open that door!”

“Are they _not_ going to want pictures later? Because…”

“Trust me, Daisy’s taken plenty and I’m filming this nonsense right now turtle man.”

“And now it says turtle-man on the video, thanks a lot.”

“None of you guys sees the bride before it’s the right time. Not a one. How much bad luck do you think we can risk?” she yelled brightly at the closed door, and Daisy just stared at her, wide grin and tangled hair and too-pale face and the bandages where her arms would still be if they’d all been a little faster and a little less stupid.

If she’d still had her powers…

The only kind of luck they seemed to have was bad and her eyes were welling up again, blurring her vision and this time it wasn’t happy tears. Daisy ducked down enough Jemma’s silky hair hid her face, though she awww'd along with her when Mack called Yoyo 'darling' before he left.

They needed this, this beautiful moment such a long time coming. It needed to be now before they never got another chance. It needed to be now so Daisy had something to get her up in the morning tomorrow, because right now there was just so little of their hopes and dreams left at all.

But Daisy could hold on to this.

 

Jemma almost jumped when Daisy asked her, “Are you nervous?”

She’d been miles away, well not really miles. Years. “No? No, it’s not that. I asked him to marry me after all.”

“Yeah, I heard that through the ringing in my ears. Kinda wanted to scream a little, but it just wasn’t the right time.”

“I suppose I just wish my parents could be here. Not _here_ , but a part of this. And I do wish Fitz’s mum was still with us,” and damnit her voice wobbled a little and she crumpled the pages of her vows in her hand a bit too much again.

Daisy took her hands in hers and it was suddenly any number of late night getting towed out of the lab, or up off of the couch after some show, or any other number of places.

Daisy’s hands were almost as familiar as Fitz’s or her own, longer fingers and warm on Jemma’s cool skin.

“I know. It’s totally your dream wedding, right? And totally legal to have our un-ordained team leader officiate even though I’m pretty sure he’s an atheist? And all of us in borrowed outfits and beat up and standing in a meadow in some pocket dimension that’s gonna implode in the next few days…”

“Oh that’s not what matters and you know it.”

“I know,” Daisy said, swaying their hands side to side between them.

“It’s just such a sweet thing, to make time for this in the midst of everything else. I guess Coulson had talked about it with Fitz before, but I was floored honestly.”

“This is worth it. To all of us Jemma. This is worth it. This needed to happen for, so many reasons,” Daisy said, and Jemma could hear just how much she meant it. It was instinct to pull her into her arms and hold tight, even though all the pins and the stupid sleeves dug into her skin.

“You’ve always been there for us, since the day we met you. I’m so happy you’re here Daisy.”

Daisy sniffled and pulled away after a moment, blinked up at the duplication of the sun. She reached out and ran a finger over the yellowed satin trim on the dress. “Well, we’ve got you the something old at least. And it’s a new beginning for you both, so you’ve got that part covered too.”

Jemma laughed so Daisy didn’t make her start crying again. “We’ve borrowed this dimension really, so I guess that’s covered as well.”

Another hand came down to rest against her arm, small fingers, light and warm. May touched them so rarely and never without gloves over her palms that Jemma didn’t even register it was her hand at first.

She’d picked flowers, meadow flowers, bits of indigo and yellow and white, tiny daisies and soft green leaves.

“Something blue. Now you’re set,” May said and she was smiling and it was everything Jemma could do not to start crying again in that moment.

They managed to shuffle the flowers into two bundles with plastic ties from May’s pockets before Mack started in with the camera. May pressed the bluer of the two into her shaking hands, the one with more daisies in it into Daisy’s, as it should be.

Jemma’d never pictured this, any of it, but most of her family was already right here with her. It was all beautiful.

And when Coulson walked Fitz to where she was waiting, when she saw his dear face and how he smiled when he saw her, there was nothing more perfect in all the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have such mixed opinions on marriage and have never even been to a wedding, but that doesn't mean I didn't start crying the minute I saw those behind the scenes pictures that look like a wedding photoshoot. So many things about that scene and all the lead up to it were beautiful, but I wanted our four lead women to get to share a moment, so this happened. 
> 
> Something to this effect also happened to be requested somewhere on twitter, so I hope this is a satisfying read for those folks.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
